Maid to serve
by kokob5
Summary: Several years after the destruction of the Japanese imperial demon army things had finally calmed down in japan, or in Crowley Eusford's case become very dull...until he runs into a certain broken livestock he made a promise to at the battle of Shinjuku years before hand (FEM!YUU).
1. Frozen heart

''Is this all that survived the assault?'' Crowley asked with his head tilted to the side looking at the eight tied up members if the Japanese imperial demon army.

''These were the survivors that were to injured to fight back the rest ether committed suicide or attacked the vampire search parties and were killed in the process.'' A vampire explains prompting Crowley to nod as he looked over the humans in front of him.

After inspecting the survivors Crowley raises a brow a certain discovery ''So you survived?'' Crowley asks in surprised looking at Yuu who had a pair of hand cuffs around her wrists and rope around her ankles similar to the other survivors.

Yuu sat silently turning her gaze to the ground and away from him causing Crowley to frown.

''Look at me when I'm speaking to you livestock.'' Crowley demands as he grabs Yuu's chin and pulls her head in his direction and right into her glare much to his amusement.

''Don't look at me like that, I only killed your friends.'' Crowley says with a smirk on his face causing Yuu's glare to intensify drawing a chuckle from the 13th Progenitor.

''Don't talk about them!'' Yuu shouts angrily at Crowley's face.

''Oh-ho so you still have some fire left huh?'' Crowley chuckles caressing Yuu's face as he mocked her.

''I'll take her with me, do what you will with the rest.'' Crowley says suddenly making the vampire he'd spoken to nod as Crowley picked up Yuu by the hand cuffs and began to drag her along.

''Come on don't fall behind.'' Crowley says looking back at Yuu who once more glares at him. ''Yikes sorry.'' Crowley adds on quietly.

''Can you at least take off my cuffs…'' Yuu mutters making Crowley stop and turn to her.

''Alright.'' Crowley says making Yuu's eyes widen a fraction as he breaks the cuffs with a movement of his hand at blinding speeds.

''DIE!'' Yuu shouts in rage grabbing a nearby piece of metal and swinging it at Crowley's neck, only for him to deflect the attack and remove the metal from her hands with his sword.

''That wasn't very nice of you.'' Crowley says with a frown on his face as Yuu takes a step back shaking like a leaf in the wind.

''Seems like punishment is in order.'' Crowley says with a dark smile on his face as he grab you by the neck lifting her off the ground as he ignores her gasping for air and assaulting his arm.

''Kicking about won't help much.'' Crowley chuckles as Yuu kicks around in his grasp making him laugh at her.

''L-let me-'' Yuu attempts to speak only for Crowley to cover her mouth with his other hand. ''Livestock don't speak.'' Crowley says as he turns with Yuu like this and walks towards his personal estate giving Yuu a perfect view of the remaining JIDA soldiers being executed one by one.

After a twenty-minute walk Crowley had finally managed to reach his personal estate. ''We're home.'' Crowley says happily as he kicks the door open and throws Yuu inside causing her to land harshly onto the ground winding her making her cough violently.

''F-fuck y-'' Yuu attempts to insult Crowley only for him pick her back up once more and slam her roughly into a wall making her cry out in pain as he pins her against the wall.

''Remember the first time we met Livestock?'' Crowley asks as Yuu struggles in his iron grip. ''Don't recall?'' Crowley ask tilting his head as Yuu glares at him.

''LET ME GO!'' Yuu shouts in anger making Crowley frown at her outburst and the small amount of spit now on his face.

''I remember I said I would drink your blood the next time I seen you, but I never got the chance.'' Crowley explains making Yuu freeze.

''Oh? Cat got your tongue?'' Crowley asks with a smirk on his face watching the color drain from Yuu.

''D-don't you dare drink my blood!'' Yuu stutters out glaring weakly at Crowley causing his smirk to become larger.

''And what'll you do?'' Crowley chuckles out licking his lips making Yuu hyperventilate as he moved closer to her neck, without warning Crowley lunches forwards biting into Yuu's neck causing her to gasp feeling Crowley's fangs pierce the skin.

''S-stop…'' Yuu gasps out only to be ignored by Crowley as he continues to drink Yuu's blood pushing himself against her so she can't squirm.

''Y-you'll kill me.'' Yuu manages out starting to feel weak from blood lose. ''We both know you can't die.'' Crowley says stopping for a moment to look at Yuu's face.

''I-I'll kill you.'' Yuu forces out weakly causing Crowley to smile at her before he lets one of her arms go that drops limply to the side.

''Go on try…'' Crowley whispers leaning into Yuu's ear causing her to shiver at his hot breath on her cold skin. After several seconds of Crowley waiting for Yuu to move and her not doing so he chuckles looking into her eyes that stared at him with anger and sadness.

''Ferid was right, your blood does taste different than the other humans.'' Crowley comments licking the two holes in Yuu's neck slowly taking up the blood, causing her to shudder at the feeling.

''If I was a human I'd say your enjoying this by the way your acting.'' Crowley says looking back at Yuu who growls at him turning her head to the side to avoid his gaze.

''Come on don't be like that.'' Crowley says using his free hand to grab the side of Yuu's face softly turning her gaze back to him.

''I said…let…me go…'' Yuu breaths out heavily as she looks pleadingly into Crowley's eyes.

''I don't know…the taste of your blood might not be worth letting you go.'' Crowley says before moving back down to Yuu's neck and placing his fangs back in and drinking Yuu' blood once more only for her to shift her body slightly and remove the fangs painfully from her neck causing her to gasp in pain.

''That was stupid.'' Crowley says flatly looking at Yuu's now bleeding neck, holding himself back as he did so to not drink the blood as it left the wound.

''S-shut up asshole…'' Yuu says weakly and suddenly yelps as Crowley lets go of her other arm and moves away causing her to drop to the ground like a bag of bricks. With a chuckle Crowley kneels down beside her seeing she wasn't getting up any time soon.

''How many vampires have drank your blood now Yuu?, Mika has, Ferid has and I have isn't that right?'' Crowley mocks causing Yuu to glare at him weakly but nod none the less.

''You really do like it when vampires drink your blood, some sort of fetish?'' Crowley says adding the last part making himself laugh as Yuu's face heats up from embarrassment.

''T-no I do not!'' Yuu shouts weakly from the ground making Yuu laugh louder at her, much to her anger and embarrassment.

''SO you do like it when vampires suck your blood then? You'll love it here seeing I'll be keeping you for a very…very long time.'' Crowley says leaning down towards Yuu's ear his voice getting quieter and quieter with every word.

Crowley suddenly pauses as Yuu's hand finds its way around his neck making him raise a brow as she attempts to feebly strangle him. ''Oh noooo I'm being chocked to death by livestock, Ohhh nooo.'' Crowley draws out in a bored tone.

''Huh…that's odd you're regaining your strength really fast.'' Crowley says in surprise as Yuu's grip starts to become like it had before he'd drank her blood.

''Get off me!'' Yuu shouts making Crowley's eyes widen as she throws him off her and onto his back on the floor.

''So the demon's come out to play?'' Crowley asks with a smile sitting up to see Yuu's face had the signature demon tattoo's forming making his smile get larger.

''So you want to fight again? Didn't you learn the first two times that I'm leagues above you.'' Crowley says getting cocky as he stands up followed by Yuu who picked up a nearby sword from a stand.

''Alright I'll spar with you.'' Crowley says with a chuckle as he grabs a sword from a stand and runs towards Yuu who blocks his attack while glaring at him. ''Come on make it exciting this time!'' Crowley says loudly as they begin to exchange, ether parrying the attacks, blocking or dodging each other. ''I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO THEM YO HEAR ME?!'' Yuu shouts in rage as her attacks become more and more reckless as she become more and more angry at him.

''Come on now that was years ago, leave it in the past.'' Crowley says as he blocks two more attacks before parrying another and grabbing Yuu's sword before twisting it awkwardly making her drop the sword on the ground with a clang. ''For a high ranking officer you really let your emotions…get the…better…'' Crowley's speech gets slower as he noticed something…Yuu was crying, tears rolling down her face causing him to blink in surprise at such a mood change.

''J-just kill me…I don't have anything left anymore! Ferid killed my family, you killed my friends and Guren abandoned me!'' Yuu cries out dropping to the ground and into a fetal position.

''I don't have anything left besides this…THIS FALSE HOPE THAT IT'LL BE OKAY IN THE END!'' Yuu shouts out making Crowley blink in surprise at the broken girl in front of him before a frown came to his face as the past flooded back to him, she was just like him, alone, abandoned and left behind by people he'd cared for.

''You know, we're not that different.'' Crowley says taking a seat beside Yuu who was still in her fetal position.

''How?'' Yuu forces out angrily glaring at him as she did so.

''Ferid had killed my family, friends and even killed my love for being a knight back when I was human before he made me vampire, so you're on the boat I was back then.'' Crowley explains sadly.

''How about this Yuu…I'll give you a reason to live.'' Crowley offers prompting Yuu to look at him with wide eyes.

''I'll give you a meaning to live, you'll work for me. You'll be a maid of a sort as well as a body guard.'' Crowley explains briefly prompting Yuu to nod slowly.

''What do you say Yuu? Will you work for me? Live for me?'' Crowley asks standing up and offering the broken girl his hand.

After several seconds of staring at Crowley's hand Yuu takes it allowing him to pull her to his feet. ''When…when do I start?'' Yuu asks causing Crowley smirk.

''Now.'' Crowley says as he pulls Yuu close to him and bites down on her neck once more piercing the skin with his fangs and getting to her blood causing her to once again gasp at the sudden action.

Crowley had quickly lost track of time as he drank Yuu's blood, somehow through the large amount of time Yuu had managed to stay awake despite how much blood was lost. ''Done…'' Crowley sighs out feeling full as he looks back at Yuu who was about ready to pass out.

''Let's get you to your room then.'' Crowley says looking at Yuu's tired expression as he moves Yuu into a bridal carrying position and shifting her slightly until he got her into a comfortable position in his arms not long after that Yuu quickly fell asleep causing Crowley to smirk as he looked at her sleeping form.

Moving through the personal estate Crowley sighs remembering the battle that had led to this moment, a group of the remnants of the JIDA was spotting several miles from Crowley's manor by one of Ferid's scouts and was ordered to go with an extermination force and kill them, and that they did, when they arrived they gave the JIDA no warning when they struck quickly killing most of the unprepared forces, the few that remained that had been able to get there weapons fell soon after not prepared to fight a 13th Progenitor and that's when he'd fought Yuu who was a Lieutenant colonel now compared to when he'd last seen her beforehand five years ago only being a private, it was quite the reunion seeing as she instantly had him on the defensive and disarmed him exactly like when they first met, eventually though her strength failed her as he disarmed her and knocked her out with the butt of his sword leaving her on the ground to be rounded up later.

''Living in japans going to be a lot more fun now.'' Crowley says as he opens one of the bed room doors to show a large guest room on the other side, quickly making his way to the bed Crowley lifted the sheets and placed Yuu down before tucking her in.

''Guess I should get your uniform ready little lamb.'' Crowley says chuckling at the new nickname he now had for her. With that Crowley left the room in search of some of Chess or horns cloths for her to wear.


	2. Princess of ice

-=PAST=-

''How is it little lamb?'' Crowley asks with a large smirk on his face looking at Yuu whose face was red with embarrassment at the maid outfit she was currently wearing.

''I-it's…a bit revealing…'' Yuu says shuffling awkwardly in the maid outfit that showed a tad bit too much skin.

''You can blame Horn for that.'' Crowley says with a chuckle making Yuu's right eye twitch.

''W-what do you mean blame Horn?'' Yuu asks angrily making Crowley raise a brow at her.

''She is the one that knowns the outfit, she likes to dress as a maid for some reason.'' Crowley says moving his hand up and caressing Yuu's cheek making her look flatly at him.

''Please don't touch me.'' Yuu says flatly only to be ignored by Crowley who chuckles at her as he continues to touch her soft skin with his surprisingly soft hand.

''You seem to be enjoying it.'' Crowley says watching Yuu's head move into his hand.

''Shut up…'' Yuu mutters closing her eyes taking in the feeling of his hand against her cheek.

''Ah yes now I know what's missing.'' Crowley says suddenly making Yuu open her eyes at his outburst and blink as she feels a collar wrap around her neck.

''W-what's this?'' Yuu stutters observing the chain attached the collar that lead to Crowley's hand. Instead of answering her Crowley tugs the chair pulling you into him with a yelp before wrapping his arms around her keeping her close and making her face turn red in embarrassment.

''Visitors would find it odd that a human is walking around without a restraint on, maid or not.'' Crowley explains as he lays his head atop of Yuu's.

''I-I understand that…but why are you hugging me?'' Yuu stutters out her face becoming more and more red by the second.

''Oh, just messing with you.'' Crowley says legging go off Yuu and taking two steps back and looking her over.

''Great! Now…can you clean?'' Crowley asks only to frown as Yuu chuckles nervously turning her head to the side to avoid his gaze.

With a sigh Crowley pinches the bridge of his nose as he watches Yuu fidget nervously. ''I…see, I guess I'll just have to make due…'' Crowley says looking around the room and spotting something making him smirk.

''Well…seeing you don't know how to clean properly how about you just learn through experience!'' Crowley says loudly grabbing a feather duster and handing it to Yuu who blinks at him.

''Good luck!~'' Crowley sings out as he walks out of the room leaving Yuu in silence for several seconds as she looked around the room that looked as if it hadn't been cleaned in an age.

''That…DICK!'' Yuu shouts angrily towards the door as if he was standing there.

''I'm going to kill him when he gets back…'' Yuu mutters darkly as she walks towards a desk and frowns looking at the layer of dust that had formed on the surface.

''This is gonna take ages…'' Yuu whines stamping her foot loudly in a small tantrum.

-=PRESENT=-

With a tired sigh Yuu takes a seat on the recently cleaned object looking around the sparkling room.

''Man…doing this used to be such a bother…'' Yuu mutters looking back at the memory of her first day months ago when she had officially started to work as Crowley's maid and main food source (Not that she minded).

Yuu had quickly gotten used to life as a maid for Crowley or as he had asked her to call him when company was around Lord Eusford, it hadn't been as hard as she thought, just clean and help him with documents and cook herself food before allowing Crowley to feed on her, the only worry she ever had in the several months of working for Crowley was if someone found out she was willingly staying rather than captured like Crowley had put into the report, he'd be in deep shit then.

''Done so soon?'' Crowley asks with a raised brow prompting Yuu to shoot up and bow. ''Yes lord Eusford.'' Yuu says robotically holding back her anger seeing he was being accompanied by Ferid Bathory.

''Huh…I wouldn't believe it if I wasn't seeing it.'' Ferid says walking up to Yuu grabbing her by her chin and pulling her up to look her in the eyes.

''The infamous Yuuichiro Hyakuya of the JIDA now a house maid for a 12th Progenitor, how low we fall I guess.'' Ferid says with a chuckle looking back at Crowley who looks at him in amusement.

''You might break her neck if you're not careful you know; she is still a human.'' Crowley says watching Ferid move Yuu's head around uncomfortably.

''We both know she can't die due to the angel inside her soul so even if I did this.'' Ferid says pulling Yuu's neck to the side harshly causing it to break and her to crumble to the ground. ''She'd still survive.'' Ferid finishes as he kneels down and fixes Yuu's neck back into place allowing it to heal properly and letting her have control over her body.

''Was that really necessary?'' Crowley asks as Yuu stands up once more showing no emotion on her face as she did so with her hands clasped together in front of her giving her a rather chilling aura of a statue.

''For her just being a maid you really care about her.'' Ferid says with a large smirk on his face as he turns to Crowley who raises a brow at him.

''I don't like it when my property is damage.'' Crowley says causing Ferid to this time raise a brow and strike a dramatic pose.

''And I thought I was heartless.'' Ferid says clutching his heart as if he was struck by some unseen force.

''Oh well, Krul has called for us, why not bring your little maid.'' Ferid explains adding the last part as he glances at Yuu who remains completely emotionless on the outside.

''I don't think she'd appreciate it if I brought a human into her palace.'' Crowley says scratching his cheek.

''Don't worry I'll explain everything!'' Ferid says grabbing Yuu and pulling her along with him leaving Crowley behind.

''Damn it Ferid…'' Crowley mutters very quietly that even his vampire hearing couldn't hear as he walked after Ferid and Yuu.

''This is such a bad idea…'' Crowley says only to be ignored by Ferid who continues to pull Yuu along by her chained collar towards a red convertible.

''It'll be fine, at worst she'll just kill us all no big deal.'' Ferid says waving a hand as he opens the car door and takes the driver seat.

With a sigh Crowley walks towards the passenger side door only to pause as Yuu steps in front of him and opens the door instead. ''Oh she's trained!'' Ferid comments as Crowley takes a seat and Yuu closes the door before moving to the back and getting in and taking a seat herself.

''How did you manage to tame her?'' Ferid asks starting the car and taking off leaving a trail of dust.

''I got help from Chess to train her, it took time but eventually she became obedient, it helped that the demon had consumed most of her soul before we found her.'' Crowley half lies as Chess had helped train her.

''Ah, she was a maid herself wasn't she?'' Ferid asks prompting Crowley to nod.

''Before she was a vampire yes she was a maid along with Horn.'' Crowley explains to Ferid for the thousandth time.

''You really like maids huh? Is it some type of fetish?'' Ferid asks his eyes moving to the rear view mirror to see a slight amount of pink come to Yuu's cheeks making him smirk.

''Hardly, it's as much a fetish as is your 'fetish' for getting kicked around like a punching bag by other vampires.'' Crowley says making Ferid look at him flatly.

''Touché'' Ferid simply says before looking back at the road and avoiding a fatal collision with a lamp-post.

''Is your maid going to do anything besides sit?'' Ferid asks after several seconds of silence.

''I doubt it, she doesn't speak that much anymore and when she does its usually gibberish if she isn't addressing someone formally.'' Crowley lies looking back at Yuu who continues to stare ahead.

''Maybe her demon has something to do with it, after all she is a Namanari.'' Ferid says glancing at Yuu through the rear view mirror once more focusing on her eyes that had small red rings outlining the emerald color with a sigh Ferid places his eyes back onto the road so he won't hit anything.

''It might, or she has brain damage.'' Crowley says looking over at Ferid who smirks at the comment.

''Let's see shall we?'' Ferid says hitting the breaks and stopping the car in front of a small settlement with tents dotted around.

''How come we're stopping?'' Crowley asks curiously as Yuu gets out of the back seat and opens his door for him.

''Just a test for your maid is all.'' Ferid says as he walks towards a tent with a child playing with a ball in front of it, with a sigh Crowley follows after holding the chain attached to Yuu's collar.

''Hello!'' Ferid says making the child look at him in surprise before screaming as he sees an arm blur in his vision decapitating him causing Crowley's eyes to widen.

''Woah! She didn't even flinch!'' Ferid shouts in actual shock walking up to Yuu who stood with the same emotionless mask on her face.

''Come on Yuu~ doesn't this remind you what I did to your sister?'' Ferid sings out placing his bloody hand onto Yuu's face.

''Huh…what do you know she really is gone inside.'' Ferid mutters watching Yuu remain completely the same for several seconds before he wiped the remaining blood onto Yuu's outfit staining the previous white into a red color.

''Come along then!'' Feird says suddenly walking back towards his car leaving Crowley with Yuu who looks at Yuu with a worried look in his eyes.

''Is there a problem Lord Eusford?'' Yuu asks emotionlessly making Crowley frown as he shakes his head before walking to the car and pulling Yuu along.

''Was that really necessary?'' Crowley asks as he takes a seat back into the car not closing the door know full well that Yuu will do it for him.

''I was just making sure, I don't like to be impaled you know.'' Ferid explains his actions as he restarts the car and sets off once more the moment he seen Yuu sit down in the back.

''Fair enough.'' Crowley mutters seeing the logic behind the action, he knew well that Yuu hated Ferid's guts more than the 2nd progenitors hated the 1st progenitor.

''Oh and by the way the last of the JIDA have been hunted down as of today!'' Ferid says looking towards Crowley whose eyes widen at the news.

''Seriously?'' Crowley asks in shock prompting Ferid to chuckle and look back at the road to not crash into anything.

''You'll find out at the meeting, that's why it's being held to discuss the fall of the JIDA.'' Ferid says causing Crowley to sigh and sit back into his seat.

''Should have expected that.'' Crowley sighs out as he looks up at the sun before looking at the road as he feels the intense heat singe his eyes.

''Mika will be there.'' Ferid says suddenly looking back at Yuu seeing a slightly amount of emotion break past the shell she'd created.

''Oh-ho so there is some life inside of her after all!'' Ferid shouts with a large grin on his face as he looks back at the road.

''So Mika's coming? Wasn't she sent to Ireland to help stop a rebellion after the humans came into contact with demon weapons?'' Crowley asks curiously causing Ferid to nod and hum.

''She was, according to Krul her daughter was 'ruthless' in destroying the rebellion in a few months, they plan to make her a progenitor today.'' Ferid explains making Crowley look at him blankly.

''Huh, that was fucking fast…'' Crowley says making Yuu's eyes widen slightly at his fowl mouthed language.

''Yep, but she did something the 10th Progenitor in charge couldn't, hell from that I've heard she killed him.'' Ferid says turning and suddenly slamming on the breaks causing Yuu's eyes to widen as she is thrown for the car and into a pair of arms.

''Ferid Bathory, who is this?'' Urd asks looking down at Yuu flatly as she looks back up at him in shock.

''Huh? You forgot her face already? She's the one that cut off your arm a few years back.'' Ferid says as she opens the door and gets out of the car.

''She is?'' Urd asks raising a brow and looking down at Yuu and studying her features properly and seeing that it was indeed the one who'd cut his arm off in a demonic rage after he'd pulled Mika's heart out for attempting to help Krul escape.

''She is!, Crowley her captured her not long ago and made her into a maid!'' Ferid says causing both Crowley and Urd to huff at him causing Ferid to chuckle.

''Keep her on a tight leash then, I don't plan on letting her live if she ever draws a weapon near me.'' Urd says putting Yuu down who simply nods and walks to Crowley's side stiffly, knowing if she even breathed wrong here she'd be dead in less than a second.

''Don't worry about her, she's basically dead inside, after we captured her the demon inside consumed pretty much what was left of her.'' Crowley says pointing at Yuu's eyes making Urd notice the small red ring around the dull emerald color.

''I see, so she is a Namanari then.'' Urd says blurring in front of Yuu and looking into her eyes for any sign of life.

''I'm impressed, she didn't even flinch, unlike you two.'' Urd says looking up at Ferid and Crowley after a second with a rare grin on his face that he quickly removed as he turned around and walked towards the large towering building nearby.

''She really needs to teach me how she did that…'' Ferid says nervously watching Urd walk away with his several body guards.

''Good luck with that…'' Crowley mutters scratching the back of his head as he observes the recently constructed palace of Krul tapes.

''She really went overboard with this thing…'' Crowley adds as he tugs Yuu's chain and follows after Urd with Ferid walking slightly ahead of them with his signature fake smile plastered onto his face knowing he was going to get a beating for Yuu being her if Urd didn't vouch for them.

''Were in some deep shit now…'' Crowley mutters quietly so only Ferid could hear prompting him to nod and hum his agreement.


End file.
